bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
NC: Wojownik z dawnych lat
Próba – piąty odcinek serii Bakugan: Nowe czasy Treść * Rebecca: Co? O co chodzi? * Zły Bakugan: Cesarz Barodius... * Rebecca: Że kto?! On, on, on... Został zniszczony! * Zły Bakugan: Daj mi skończyć! Cesarz Barodius za życia wydał rozkaz zniszczenia cię, a skoro wrócił... no wiesz... musimy cię... * Marduk: Super moc aktywacja! Thousand Destroyer! * Zły Bakugan: Nie...! * Rebecca: Marduk? Po co to było?! * Marduk: Powinnaś mi dziękować, bo ten Bakugan prawie cię zniszczył! * Rebecca: W sumie to... dzięki! Ok, idziemy szukać Jin! W dawnym zamku Barodiusa * Rebecca: Grrr... Jak ja tego miejsca nie znoszę...! On tu jest! * Dan: Kto? * Rebecca: Barodius! Ja go czuje... * Barodius: Zgadza się - jestem tu! I wyzywam cię, Rebecca, na pojedynek! * Rebecca: Z chęcią przyjmę to wyzwanie! * Rebecca i Barodius: Pole bitwy! * Rebecca: Ja zaczynam! Karta otwarcia! Bakugan bitwa, Strzała start! * Barodius: Bakugan bitwa, Phantom Dharak start! * Rebecca: Co?! Przecież on... był Razenoidem - nic nie rozumiem! * Barodius: Nie gadaj, tylko walcz! * Rebecca: Skoro o tym wspomniałeś... Supermoc aktywacja, Poziom 0! * Barodius: Co? * Rebecca: Poziom 0 zatrzymuje twojego bakugana w czasie i odbiera mu 500 punktów mocy, które dodaje Strzale! * Barodius: Niesamowite... * Rebecca: Strzała, zmiana domeny! BLID! * Dan Marduk i Barodius: Że co?! * Rebecca: Blid to domena krwi i wiecznego cierpienia! Tylko Strzała ją posiada! * Marduk: Strzała wygląda... * Rebecca: Wiem, okropnie! Jedno skrzydło szkieletowe, drugie normalne, lewa strona twarzy przecięta i cała we krwi, a zamiast prawej ręki i lewej nogi ma kości... Strzała! Supermoc aktywacja! Bloody Arc! * Dharak: Nie... * Rebecca: Runda dla mnie! * Barodius: Karta otwarcia! Bakugan bitwa, Phantom Dharak start! * Rebecca: Strzała, zmiana ról? * Strzała: Spoko! * Marduk: Co, Rebecca? * Rebecca: Ja mogę stać się Bakuganem, a Strzała - człowiekiem! Bakugan bitwa, Strzała start!Supermoc Aktywacja! Zmiana ról! * Strzała: Super - jestem człowiekiem! * Rebecca (Bloody Fang): A ja Bakuganem! * Barodius: Karta Otwarcia... * Strzała: Supermoc aktywacja! Blokada + Krwisty Pazur! * Rebecca (Bloody Fan): Mam wielką moc! To twój koniec, Dharak! * Strzała: Tak! Dwa-zero! Super! Zmiana? * Rebecca: Zmiana! Ufff! Dobrze być człowiekiem... Gotowa na całkowitą rozwałkę? * Strzała: Jak migdy dotąd! * Rebecca: Karta otwarcia! Bakugan bitwa, Strzała start! * Barodius: Bakugan bitwa, Phantom Dharak... * Rebecca: Evelin?! Angelin?! * Evelin: Tak to my, a Barodius... to tylko złudzenie! Zwykły hologram! Bakugan bitwa, Maximum Dharak start! * Rebecca: Co? Maximum Dharak?! Grrr... Supermoc aktywacja! Team Battle! Marduk, wiesz co robić! * Marduk: Jasne! Bakugan bitwa, Battle Ax Vladitor start! * Evelin: Hmm.... nowa strategia? * Rebecca: Nie! Supermoc aktyw.... * Marduk: Rebecca, wiesz co robisz? * Rebecca: Nie mam innego wyboru... Supermoc aktywacja! Poziom -3! * Evelin: Co?! * Rebecca: Karta Poziom -3 odbiera Bakuganowi z drużyny punkty i daje je Strzale... Ten bakugan Przegrywa, ale wraca do właściciela. * Evelin: Co?! NIE!!! * Rebecca: Strzała, teraz! * Strzała: Z chęcią! * Rebecca: Tak! Zwycięstwo! * Jin: Brawo, Rebecca! * Rebecca: Jin, Nareszcie! Gdzie byłaś? * Jin: Szukałam cię! * Rebecca: Jin, wracaj z nami na ziemię! * Jin: Hmm.... Zgoda! Na ziemi...? Chyba * Rebecca: Jakoś tu dziwnie cicho... * Marduk: Racja. O co chodzi? * Dan: Yyyy.... * Rebecca: Dan! Gdzie my jesteśmy?! * Dan: Drago przez pomyłkę teleportował nas na Neathię... * Rebecca: Dan, Drago! Zabije was!!! * Marduk: Rebecca, uspokój się - to po pierwsze - to tylko Neathia. Po drugie - nic nam się tu nie stanie! * Rebecca: Fakt! Ale i tak Dan pożałuje... Teleportuj nas, Strzała... na Ziemię! * Strzała: Tak jest! Na prawdziwej Ziemii * Rebecca: Tak, to tutaj! Ok, Jin... Wybieraj! Jesteś z Dan, Shunem, Marucho i tak dalej w Battle Brawlers czy... w Strefie Drakusa razem ze mną Mardukiem i Masqueradem? * Jin: Hmmm... z... Tobą w strefie Darkusa! * Rebecca: Świetnie! Łap - to Sunny Note - bliźniaczka Strzały - ma 5 Domen! * Jin: Jakie? * Rebecca: Aquos, Ventus, Pyrus, Subterre, i Haos. * Jin: A Darkus? * Rebecca: Na Darkus trzeba zasłużyć! Tak, jak ja czy Marduk. Kapiszi? Super! No to... * Dan: Wyzywam was na potrójną walkę! * Rebecca: Co? * Dan: Trzy osoby na jedną... zgoda? * Rebecca: Zgoda! Po walce * Dan: Rebecca! Proszę, oddaj mi Drago, Preyasa Marucho i Skyress Shunowi... Proszę... * Rebecca: Pomyślmy. Hmmm... NIE! Muhahaha! Strzała, teleportuj nas do tajnej kryjówki! A - i Dan... Łap - to bakugan trenerski! Daj też im... Jak wyewoluują, to oddam wam wasze bakugany! Narazie... * Rebecca, Marduk i Jin: Nara, lamy! Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:RebeccaWolf444 Kategoria:Seria Nowe Czasy